Anthem Of Our Dying Day
by Feefella
Summary: To be alive and dead. To know your days are numbered. To love the one who is coming to kill you... and to awaken as the very monster you were raised to destroy. .:AU as it was written BEFORE Blood Promise came out!:.


**A/N: So I know this isn't _The Flight: Part 2_ (which I am working on! slowly... sorry... But I can't write when I am so excited that on Sunday I am going to get to meet Richelle Mead!!!) This is actually completely fanfiction. I was outside smoking (which is where most of my random ideas come to me!) and this song came on on my iPod and I was suddenly inside Dimitri's head as he was awake for the first time as a Strigoi.... I finished my cigarette came inside and started typing... It is REEAAAALLLLLLY short! but in case you have never heard the song I am including the lyrics at the end!**

* * *

I looked out across the sprawling city and felt utterly alone.

Every sense was heightened. I could smell the earth as clearly as if my nose were pressed to the ground. The moon shone like the sun and I was able to see for miles in every direction. I could hear the traffic from the freeway miles away. I was alive in every sense on the word, but I knew I was dead inside.

I felt stronger than I ever had before, and I knew I was. I felt the phantom heartbeats in my chest, and my stomach felt sour as I ignored the new thirst inside me.

Though I had changed physically, I hadn't changed mentally. I still thought about her. I still loved her and desired to keep her safe. Rose was my everything. I knew she would be coming for me. I knew she had already discovered what had happened. I knew she would come to kill me once and for all. I could hear her voice in my head, telling me that she had to do it, that she would always love me, but this was the only way. I could see the pain in her eyes as I imagined the silvers stake entering my motionless heart. I could feel the touch of her hand on my face as I lay dying before her.

As much as I wanted that, I also wanted to live. I was still me, and it made it that much harder to be this monster. I had always thought that they became horrible, soulless creatures. But I wasn't; I knew that much.

I was alive and dead all at once. I was now the very monster that I had dedicated my life to destroying. My mind swam with the memories of that night. The look of love and passion in her eyes as Rose gave herself to me. And the fullness of my heart as I gave myself to her. The void where my heart used to beat, squeezed and I closed my eyes tightly. Shouldn't I hate her? Shouldn't I want to kill her? I didn't. I loved and missed her with every breath that I pointlessly took.

"The sun will be up in a few hours, you should come inside." I opened my eyes and stared down at the city once more. I envied them, the normal people that lived down there, unaffected by the evil that watched them every night. After a few moments I heard him speak again. "Come in when you are ready."

I stood with my back to him for a moment longer and when I turned to face my creator and executioner, he had turned to go back inside, the moonlight dancing on his golden head.

I turned back to the view I had been transfixed by. _I'll see you soon, Roza. I'll be waiting, my love._

Then I turned and followed my new brother inside.

* * *

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

_For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before_

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

_Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying_

_For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!!_

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

_Our dying day  
Of our dying_


End file.
